All Is Not Lost
by LadyBee82
Summary: Before facing Ganondorf, Link goes to the Temple of Time to find Sheik who later reveals himself as Zelda. Heartbroken and confused with the Sheikah's existence, the young hero has no choice but to move on with his final quest. However, Sheik is very much alive but has to leave Hyrule now that his duty as guide has ended.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I have read many wonderful Link/Sheik stories that I wanted to try to write one. I would like to see what everyone thinks of it, even the title, not sure about it anymore. I hope you guys like it and please review! :)**

The Hero of Time's feet touched the ground lightly as he warped from the Sacred Realm. Link had successfully awakened the last Sage, Lady Impa. The Shadow Temple had been a great challenge for the young hero, but despite its horrors, he managed to survive the ordeal.

Rauru's words still echoed in the young hero's mind. "Link, the hero! Finally, all of us, the six Sages, have been awakened! The time for the final showdown with the King of Evil has come! Before that, though, you should meet the one who is waiting for you... The one who is waiting for you at the Temple of Time..."

Many things had happened in the last three months. One day he woke up in a seventeen-year-old body, Hyrule was in ruins, and he started to lose his friends, one by one. Not to mention, the life he thought he knew was all a lie... he didn't belong in the Kokiri Forest, he wasn't even a child of the forest, he actually didn't know where he was supposed to belong. He felt lost.

Along the way, a young warrior, Sheik of the Sheikah, guided Link through his journey by teaching him melodies that would help him warp to a specific place. He also helped Link in several occasions. When the hero was captured by the Gerudo, Sheik had witnessed the whole thing and was able to recover Link's things before helping him escape. After that, Link had lost his map to go to the Spirit Temple. Sheik knew the way, so he decided to help Link. It took them five days to get to the temple due to the heat, sand storms and exhaustion.

During their time together, Link became very attached to the Sheikah warrior and fell helplessly in love with him. One evening, he dreamt that him and Sheik were living happy lives together after the war. Both of them alone in the world decided to stay together and the two of them became a family. When Link woke up, he secretly wished for his dream to come true but was unsure on how Sheik felt towards him. Sheik was proud of his heritage and a strong believer of honor and duty. He was caring towards the Hero, but never gave a clue to see if he felt the same towards Link.

The hero smiled at the memory of the dream, still wishing for it to come true. Unfortunately for him, his dream was about to become a nightmare.

As Link entered the Temple of Time, he saw Sheik standing there. Link gasped and gave a Sheik a loving smile. "Sheik," he said still smiling. "You're the one waiting for me?"

As the young hero tried to get closer to the Sheikah, Sheik stepped back. "Hero, there is something you should know," he said coldly. "Please listen!" Link stared at Sheik, feeling a little hurt.

Sheik told Link more of the Triforce and the Sages. As he was done, Sheik closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Forgive me," he whispered shakily. "For I never meant to form an attachment to you."

"Sheik," Link shook his head. "I don't understand, what are you trying to say?" He walked closer to Sheik and stopped as the Sheikah raised his hand showing the Triforce on the back of his hand. Link was blinded by a white light for a few moments until it was over. Princess Zelda stood in front of him.

"No," he whispered in despair. Link felt his heart break in a million pieces and felt like screaming. Sheik wasn't real... Words wouldn't come to him. He felt betrayed, hurt, confused. It was Zelda all this time? All this time?!

As Zelda was explaining everything to Link, unknown to the hero, Sheik was standing behind the entrance watching the Princess and the Hero. He saw the pain in Link's face and his suspicions were finally confirmed, the Hero of Time cared for Sheik and it hurt him deeply. Tears were streaming down his face.

"Oh, Link," he whispered shakily. "I love you."

Sheik took a shaky breath and turned around, walking out of the Temple of Time, away from Hyrule, away from Link...


	2. Chapter 2

**This has a lot of angst, but it's necessary for what I'm trying to get to. I'm not making Zelda look nice, she's very selfish. Everything will be explained on the third chapter. I'd really like to know what you guys think, please :)**

Sheik was about to leave the Temple of Time, but stopped to listen to the hero and the princess argue.

"I, I don't understand," stuttered Link. "How can you be Sheik?" He shook his head trying to grasp the information. He felt betrayed.

"I had to do it, Link. I had to protect my identity," Zelda said as she walked closer to Link.

"But-"

"Link," she said impatiently. "There's no time to waste! We have to move on!"

Zelda explained about her supposed plan and finally gave Link the light arrows. Before they knew what was going on, Ganondorf took Zelda away and Link was left alone in the temple.

The hero's breath came out in pants, he felt himself suffocating. It was too much. Ever since meeting Sheik, he felt safe and comfortable. The Sheikah's gentle behavior toward the hero had been one of the most precious moments of his life. But once again, like everything else in his life, it was a lie. He fell on his knees and screamed. He let out all the frustration that was in his chest. Hot tears fell down his face, he didn't bother in cleaning them. The pain in his heart was unbearable. Now Link understood what people meant whenever people would use that term... His heart was breaking. "Sheik," he would say as he was grieving. "Oh, Sheik..."

Sheik was standing behind the wall listening to Link. He was also crying for he also was feeling the pain. It was never supposed to happen. Zelda told him so that day, the day before Link woke from his seven-year sleep.

_"Remember Sheik, you must not get involved with him," Zelda said as she paced around her tent in a secret location. "No matter what."_

_"Yes, princess, I will not get involved with the hero," Sheik said coldly as he stood straight. "I shall never reveal my real identity nor yours to him."_

_"Good," she replied as coldly when she sat down behind her desk. "There is one more thing."_

_Sheik never gave an answer, he just stood there with his hands behind his back, waiting for her to continue. "After the reveal in the Temple of Time, you will leave Hyrule."_

_"Princess?" Said Sheik. "What about Kakariko? That is my home."_

_Zelda shook her head. "Not after your mission is complete. You will leave Hyrule and go to Termina and start your new life over there. There is nothing for you in Kakariko. Impa is one of the sages so it doesn't make sense for you to stay."_

_Sheik was shocked. He nodded his head. "Yes, princess. Forgive me for questioning your decision." He felt like crying._

_Zelda's face softened. "I am sorry, Sheik. This will be a great opportunity for you to start anew!" She was trying to make him feel better but it was not working._

_Sheik still remained with a hard expression. "Yes, princess."_

Link's cries snapped Sheik from his thoughts. He saw Link gathering his things, he was getting ready to go.

The young hero wiped his face clean from all the tears, but it was useless, tears kept coming down. "I will rescue you, Zelda," mumbled Link. "But only because I have to save the world from Ganondorf. If it wasn't for that, I would have left you there."

He stood straight, took a deep breath. "Sheik, this is for you." And with that, Link ran out of the Temple of Time. Sheik fell on his knees and cried.


	3. Chapter 3

Sheik walked through the highlands that were between Hyrule and Termina. It had been three days since he left the Kingdom. He felt hurt, betrayed, alone and so exhausted from the emotional turmoil. He didn't want to use any magic to transport between the countries in case he needed to go back... He hoped for that.

Before meeting the Hero of Time, Sheik of the Sheikah had been a fierce warrior, feelings aside, duty first. He understood his important task that fell on him, in fact, it was ridiculously simple: guide the hero, teach him the songs, aid him in whatever he needed; and after the reveal, leave Hyrule. Simple. He just had no idea how ridiculously charming the Hero of Time was. His ten-year-old mind made him innocent, joyful, sweet, caring and so so so so charming, it made him look spectacularly handsome and he was already handsome from Zelda's description from when they met when they were kids. Too handsome. Sheik wasn't sure anymore.

And now it was over. Sheik had never felt this way before. Of course, he'd heard about the romantic stories from others and how they would feel when in love. Now Sheik found himself very much in love with someone that he can't have because he's the stupid Hero of Time and heroes always end up with the girl, right? In this case, Zelda. It's obvious, she's the damsel in distress who got kidnapped by big bad guy and now gorgeous hero has to go rescue her, save the land, claim the glory and keep the girl. That's how things are supposed to be... Not handsome heroes getting skinny Sheikahs, especially the last one...

Termina doesn't sound so bad, does it? Sheik is eighteen, still very young, he can start anew, like the stupid princess said. It wouldn't be the same without that blue-eye beauty, lovely blonde hair, sweet smile and his voice, goddess, Sheik loved Link's voice. It was low, masculine but sometimes comical whenever Link would express excitement, it rose a pitch, it was endearing. And also it sounded melancholic, like when they first met at the Temple of Time. It's a meeting that he would never forget...

Sheik was standing close to the Master Sword's pedestal. Zelda had announced that the hero had awoken so Sheik was ready. He felt nervous but excited at the same time, he would be playing a huge role in this war. Aiding the Hero of Time, what an honor!

Suddenly a blue light appeared and with it, a young man descended from it. His feet touched the ground lightly, his back to Sheik. The young man didn't move for a few moments until a fairy came out of his cap.

"Has it really been seven years? It feels like you just drew the Master Sword! Link?"

"I'm big," he spoke softly.

The fairy flew closer. "What did you say?"

The young man looked up at his fairy. "I'm big," he said in a watery voice. "My entire childhood is gone! I don't want to be big! I don't want to save Hyrule! I got the stones to make Zelda happy and to save the Great Deku Tree!"

He sounded like he was filled with pain, it was time for Sheik to step in. "I've been waiting for you, Hero of Time."

The young man turned around and Sheik was met with the most intense blue eyes that he had ever seen. His face was stained with tears and he looked utterly confused. It was the most beautiful thing Sheik had ever seen. The next three words that came out of him were haunting and filled with fear and doubt.

"Who are you?"

Sheik smiled behind his cowl, "I am Sheik, survivor of the Sheikah." And he bowed at the hero. Sheik chuckled. "I am not going to hurt you. Allow me to explain."

After Sheik told Link everything that he needed to know, the hero seemed to calm down as his fairy sat on his shoulder and listened to everything that was being said.

"It was foretold that the Hero of Time would wake up on his seventeenth birthday," Sheik smiled. "So... Happy Birthday, Link."

Link blushed and giggled. "Thank you, Sheik." He was smiling now and Sheik couldn't help but notice how beautiful that smile was along with those perfect teeth. His eyes were still shining from the tears."You know, you're one of the few that have said that to me," he said bashfully. "Saria and the Deku Tree would say that whenever it was my birthday. So that means you are special," he said as he stepped closer and threw his arms around the Sheikah. "I feel so much better!"

Sheik was beyond shocked. He just stood there frozen to the spot. He couldn't remember the last time he got a hug. In fact, he was sure he never got one, this was his first and it was given by the Hero of Time, of all people! He returned the hug and felt himself being squeezed.

"Uh," Sheik groaned. "Too tight."

Link let go of Link and laughed. "I'm sorry, Sheik. I haven't had a friend in a long time, especially a Sheikah! I'm becoming friends with everyone!"

Sheik was in awe of Link. Such a beautiful soul had to be thrusted into this horrible war. And he was also amazed on how easy Link would trust someone. _Mind of a child_, he supposed.

Their next few meetings were eventful for Sheik. Link would greet him by waving and yelling out "Hi, Sheik!" and the hero would run and throw his arms around the Sheikah and hold him tight. Sheik would also feel bad whenever he had to leave the young hero, Link would show his disappointment, pout and move on.

The time that they spent in the Gerudo Valley, it was the most treasured moment in Sheik's life. By then, he had fallen desperately in love with Link and the hero seemed to want to be close to Sheik, so he allowed it. One freezing night, they shared a bedroll (Link had climbed into Sheik's without him knowing.) When he woke up, he had a mass of Link all over him. Sheik felt embarrassed but secretly delighted in watching the young hero sleep. If only we could be like this... The princess would kill me if she knew...

And now Sheik would turn around and look back at Hyrule which was now consumed in darkness. Link was on his way to Ganondorf, rescue the princess and save the beautiful land of Hyrule. Sheik was deeply worried about his beloved hero, but the Sheikah knew in his heart that Link would defeat him and restore the land's peace. Link would get credit for all the sacrifices that he made. He sighed deeply and faced forward were Termina stood in the distance. He could see blue skies and green spaces all over. _There's my future and my new life._


	4. Chapter 4

Princess Zelda of Hyrule opened her eyes and saw the darkness that was consuming the land fade away. Blue skies were starting to appear. It was over. Link had defeated Ganon. He did it!

"Link! You did it!" She said happily. She looked around and couldn't see the Hero of Time until some of the darkness that was in the middle of what was the castle started to fade away, revealing the young hero on his knees, looking at his hands that were on his lap. He looked miserable.

"Link," Zelda said as she got closer to him. "You defeated him," she said gently.

Link looked up at Zelda and nodded. He stood up and dusted himself. He walked to the Master Sword, picked it up and put it away. He turned around, looked at Zelda and gave her a small smile. For the first time in her life, the princess was at loss of words. She had no idea what to tell him. Instead, she closed her eyes and soon they were standing on a puddle of water and nothing but blue skies around them.

"Where are we?" Link asked as he looked around.

"This is all my fault, Link," the princess lamented. "I made a mess out of everything. And I dragged you in it. I am very sorry."

Silently, Link just stared at her and barely nodded.

"Since I am a sage, I have the power to send you back in time and give you back your childhood," she smiled. "Hand me the Ocarina of Time."

Link shook his head. "No," he said quietly. "I don't want it."

"Excuse me?"

"I don't want my childhood back... Your Highness."

Zelda was shocked. The way Link call her sent chills down her spine. "But Link, you can go back to your life as a Kokiri!"

"I am not Kokiri," he said with the same dead tone of voice. "I never belonged there. I am Hylian... I have lost everything and everyone I know. Why go back? To lose it all again?" He looked up at Zelda with anger. "The only one that understood everything was Sheik... But like him, it was all a lie."

Zelda felt a pang of guilt his her chest. "So what will you do?"

Link raised his shoulders in defiance. "Why should you care? You used me and destroyed my life!" He took a deep breath and immediately regretted what he said. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that."

Zelda shook her head quickly and tried not to cry. "No, no," she interrupted. "I deserved it. I did use you and I feel terrible, which is why I'm going to make it up to you and guide you on what you need to do next if you allow me."

Link felt hesitant toward the princess' offer but figured what he had to lose after losing everything already. "Alright."

"Really?" Asked Zelda hopeful. "Oh, Link! Thank you!" She looked around and wrinkled her nose. "I would prefer for us to go to a better location."

Link chuckled. Zelda did too.

"Come," she said as she extended her hand. "I will warp us to my tent where we won't be interrupted."

Link took Zelda's hand and he saw a white light fall around them and before he knew it, they were standing in a cozy tent, with two small beds, a nightstand, a table and two chairs.

"This is your tent?" Asked Link.

"Yes," she said. "I shared it with Impa."

Link saw the sadness in the young girl's face. "I'm sorry, princess."

Zelda waved him off. "Zelda, please. After all, I'm in your debt."

Link shook his head. "Oh no, really. I'm glad I was able to help everyone, really."

Zelda walked around the tent. "Link, like you, I lost everyone and everything I cared for. My home is a pile of rubble, my people in despair, but not anymore thanks to you. But my father, Ganondorf murdered him when I fled the castle with Impa that day, along with all the servants who were my friends and family. I barely escaped," she continued as she sat down. "But in the end, Ganondorf paid for what he did and I thank you for it, from the bottom of my heart."

"I had no idea," said Link. "I'm so sorry."

"It's fine now,"'smiled Zelda. "You avenged them for me." She gestured for Link to sit down. "And here's my way of repaying my debt to you. I do have a confession to make..." She waited for Link to answer.

"What is it?"

"While you were in your long sleep, I had a dream. I dreamt that you saved Hyrule with someone's help, a guide."

"Sheik."

"Yes," she nodded. "That guide would be vital for the mission and I just had to find him before you woke up. But also in my dream, there was a strong bond between you, a loving bond, one that only two people share, and I got jealous."

Link just stared at Zelda with wide eyes, hardly believing what was being said.

"Anyways," she said. "I did find Sheik. He is Impa's nephew."

"Wait," Link stammered. "You're not Sheik?"

Zelda shook her head. "No, he's his own person and is very much alive. I sent him away after our last meeting in the Temple of Time."

"Where is he?"

"On his way to Termina, another country."

"I don't understand," Link said confused. "Why did you send him away?"

Zelda blushed and shook her head. "I wanted you to myself." She looked at Link who's eyes had gone completely wide. "I wanted to make you my husband, rule Hyrule with me, it would have been perfect to have the Hero of Time as King of Hyrule... But now I realize how selfish and stupid I was for thinking that. I was thinking of myself only and didn't even put your feelings or Sheik's into consideration."

"I don't think I can be a good king," was the first thing Link blurted out.

Zelda laughed. "And you don't want to be king, which is understandable, really." Link shook his head.

"So here's what I think you should do," Zelda said determined. "Go find Sheik and tell him how you feel for he feels the same for you. And please bring him back to Hyrule, I'd like to apologize to him and make him an offer."

"What kind of offer?"

"One that the two of you would benefit greatly," she smiled.

"What about you?" Link asked in a small voice.

Zelda smiled. "Oh, don't worry about me. I'll figure something out. So, are you ready to go find Sheik?"

Link grinned as he stood up and took Zelda's hands. "I was born ready, Your Highness."

The princess rolled her eyes. "Call me Zelda," she laughed. "Then go get Sheik!"

**So Zelda is becoming nicer in this story. I do have big plans for the next few chapters. Thank you for reading, favoring and reviewing. These lovely reviews keep me going! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you for reading! This is a lot of fun to write. Sorry for grammar mistakes and such but you guys get the idea. The plot is finally starting to move on. Please enjoy!**

The country of Termina was a lot more modern than Hyrule. A huge clock in the middle of their main city, Clock Town. Sheik walked down the streets, admiring the decorations, how content people were and how advanced the technology was.

Impa told Sheik of a cousin of theirs, Kafei. It was Impa's younger sister. Supposedly, he ran the town's inn with his wife Anju. Sheik didn't know much about Kafei, but Impa told him that his cousin was a gentle young man.

Sheik opened the door to the inn and was welcomed by a homey feeling that he had not felt in a long time since he was a child. The front desk of the inn was decorated in flowers and on the walls, there were certificates of excellence. "Five stars out five" said one of them.

Sheik approached the front desk and cleared his throat. A young woman with red hair looked up and grinned.

"Well, hello there! Welcome to Clock Town Inn!" She greeted. "Are you on-" she stopped her sentence to look at Sheik. "You're a Sheikah! She gasped. "My husband is a Sheikah too! But there aren't any left!"

Sheik was glad he had his cowl on, the frown on his face was unmistakable. "Uh, yes. Your husband is Kafei?"

"Yes, how do you know?" This woman was in complete shock.

"I am Kafei's much younger cousin. My name is Sheik. Both of our mothers were sisters." Sheik stopped talking and waited for the woman to process all the information. She kept staring at Sheik and it was starting to get uncomfortable.

She snapped out of her thoughts. "Oh, forgive me, where are my manners? I am Anju, Kafei's wife,"'she said as she extended her hand. Sheik took it and shook it. "Are you here to see my husband?"

Eh, no, I'm here to clean the stupid toilets. "Yes, is he here?"

She smiled. "He is on a business trip in one of the towns in the surrounding areas, he will be back in two days."

Sheik sighed. "I see." Great.

"I can give you a room if you wish. Since you are family, I won't charge you," she said as she was looking for a room key.

"Thank you, Anju," Sheik bowed his head once in gratitude. "I won't be in your way."

"Oh, nonsense," she said as she gave Sheik the key. "Room sixteen. And I will have you for dinner and I won't take no for an answer. I will see you at six downstairs, yes?"

Sheik nodded. "Yes, Anju."

Sheik thanked the woman and went to the second floor where he found his room. He walked in and closed the door. The was a double bed, a desk, and a dresser. Sheik went to the window, he had a good view of Clock Town. People were walking around happily, there was music, laughter and everything just looked normal. The young Sheikah was certainly not used to this, living in a seven-war, all he was used to was areas of disaster.

He sat on the desk and there was a mirror in front of him. His crimson eyes were staring back at his reflection. Sheik undid the turban on his head and let his long blond hair fall down. His cowl came next. He felt completely exposed. Now his reflection showed a sad young man, his lips were curved downwards and he just couldn't erase the frown that he had. "Now what," he whispered.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Link starting to climb the mountains to leave Hyrule. He had left the following day after Zelda insisted on resting and putting the Master Sword back in its resting place. The young hero was hesitant in putting it back in fear of him going back in time but the princess had assured him that it was not going to happen, and thankfully it didn't.

While standing in the Temple of Time, he knew that Navi the Fairy's task was also completed and Link was getting ready for yet another painful separation. Zelda kept her distance in the room.

"Navi," Link said quietly. "Thank you for all your guidance and support. I just wish for you to stay with me."

"Link, I don't want to go," the fairy sounded almost desperate. "We went through everything together and even though you're not Kokiri, I have grown to love you. I don't want to leave you, so I'm not!"

Link's eyes filled with tears and he let out a relieved laugh. "Oh, Navi, I love you too!"

The fairy flew to his boy and hugged the side of his neck making Link giggle. Zelda though she had never seen anything as cute as this.

And now Link and Navi were going up the mountains together in search for Sheik in the country of Termina.

"Hey!" Navi said. "Link, we're about to leave Hyrule and enter Termina!" She flew around him and landed on the hilt of Link's brand new sword.

Princess Zelda had given the Hero of Time a very special sword crafted by the best blacksmiths. It was made only for the one that would save the land from disaster. It was forged generations ago. It was a true relic. It had a similar appearance to the Master Sword, but the hilt was red and blue; the Hylian crest was on the beginning of the blade. The Hylian Sword. Link wore his new sword proudly.

"Navi" Link said as he walked. "Thank you for coming with me." He felt a little embarrassed.

Navi let out a cheery laughter. "I've known that you love Sheik, it was obvious!"

Link's eyes went wide and felt himself blush. "How obvious?"

Navi snorted. "Seriously? Every time you would see Sheik, your face exploded in happiness and the way you would run to him and throw yourself at him. Not to mention how sad and quiet you would get whenever he left, it was too obvious."

"Oh," Link said in a smile voice. "Do you think he knows?"

"That's for you to find out."

"Yeah," he rubbed the back of his neck. "I guess."


	6. Chapter 6

**So... I need to make a couple of things clear because it had confused me too. Sheik left Hyrule the day of the reveal at the Temple of Time. It took him two days to get to Termina. When he saw the darkness in Hyrule disappear, he was a day into his journey. He got to clock town the next morning. He didn't rest, he was pissed.**

**As for Link, it took him a day and a half to finish the whole thing and another day and a half of rest and preparations and talk from Zelda for him to finally leave Hyrule. In this chapter, he's barely making his way through the mountains which means, he's got two more days to reach Termina. Why did Sheik do it faster? Cuz he's a Sheikah and they're mega fast. **

**I hope this kinda clears things up lol **

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Sheik was not used to this. Used to being quiet. Used to staying still on one spot. Used to not being in danger and being ready to defend himself or whoever he was defending. It was beyond bizarre. It was the third day that he had been in Clock Town and so far, people have been kind... Way too kind. Again, very bizarre.

He did discover that he liked to look at people. The day before, Anju found out a out this little detail and moved Sheik to a room with a balcony that faced Clock Town. That room was in Anju and Kafei's private apartment on top of the inn so the view was spectacular.

People would look up at Sheik and shout out a greeting or wave and Sheik was just beyond shocked of this kind of behavior. No one had ever been friendly to him, except for Link...

Anju was intrigued by the new Sheikah. He was nothing like his beloved husband. She knew that something was troubling Sheik, but she was afraid to ask. She would stand by the doorway of Sheik's room and looked at the young man who was sitting on a chair on the balcony and looking at Goddesses know what. She also found that the boy had an incredible appetite. Anju chuckled.

Twilight was surrounding Termina and Anju cleared her throat. "Sheik," she called gently. "Dinner is ready."

Sheik nodded and got up from his chair. "Thank you, Anju."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Since he was starting to live his new life, Sheik had taken off his cowl and turban. It was a very difficult thing to do, but he was no longer in Hyrule, so why bother? His long and smooth blonde hair was braided and it fell on his right shoulder and down to his chest. His bangs were messy but perfectly placed around his face.

It had been a while since Anju saw someone this beautiful  
As Sheik. Flawless face, perfect plump lips, and there were a couple of dimples hiding but whenever Sheik smiled, those dimples made him look even more beautiful.

"This is delicious, Anju," he said with a mouthful.

"Mm," she said wiping her mouth. "I'm pleased you liked it, dear."

"Thank you for the room by the way," Sheik said shyly. "I've been more at peace up here than the other room."

"You are family," Anju said. "You may stay here as long as you want. This is your home."

"Thank you," Sheik choke a sob. "Oh, I'm sorry."

"What is it, Sheik?" Anju stood up and sat next to him. "You've been quiet ever since you came. I wish you would confine in me. What happened in Hyrule?"

Sheik smiled sadly and shook his head. "I'm afraid I'm going to bore you with my stories, dear Anju."

"That is where you are wrong," she said as she patted his back. "I don't mean to pry, but talking helps out with your emotions. You can't bottle them up."

"It's going to take up some time," Sheik warned.

"Oh, I got all the time in the world." Anju smiled.

Sheik started by telling Anju how the war in Hyrule started. The prophecies and the young boy who had been helping along the way until his spirit was sealed away in the Sacred Realm. He also explained his training and the role that he would be playing for the future Hero of Time.

"Has Kafei ever told you about the ways of the Sheikah?"

Anju nodded. "It is why his mother left Hyrule with Kafei as a boy. His mother didn't want to be part of anything, so she left. The King of Hyrule ordered for them to leave and never come back."

Sheik shook his head. "Sounds like my situation alright."

"How so?"

"The instructions that Princess Zelda left me... I didn't follow them. I became attached to the hero. You see... I love him."

He waited for her to react but she nodded in encouragement. "I fell in live with the Hero of Time and spent some time with him and I was not supposed to."

Sheik explained the reveal at the Temple of Time, what had to happen to Link after the mission and how Sheik was forced to leave Hyrule after that. "As I was in the mountains on my way here, the darkness that was consuming Hyrule was gone. Link had done it. He saved the land. And now... He's gone."

Sheik broke into tears. "He's gone and I won't ever see him again!"

Anju hugged Sheik and he let his head fall on her shoulders and he kept crying. "Let it all out, Sheik. Let it all out."

"Oh, Anju" lamented Sheik. "How am I supposed to move on?"

"Only with time, sweetheart." She patted his head. "I am so sorry. What a horrible princess she is."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Link was walking through a small forrest in the middle of the mountains. It was starting to get dark.

"Listen," Navi called. "We should rest for the night, Link. You won't be able to see anything if we keep on."

"Alright, Navi." Link stopped and reached into his pack the materials he needed to make a tent. He had used this tent while he was on his quest and had proven quite useful in many occasions, including that night in the desert with Sheik... Oh, how he longed to see his red-eyed Sheikah.

He sat down and ate his small dinner. Zelda was gracious enough to pack a bag of food for Link. Be should be arriving to Termina in two days. Link and Navi ate in comfortable silence like in the past. Once everything was taken care of, Link laid down on his cot and stared at the stars.

"Do you think we'll ever find him?" Link asked as he looked at the sky. Navi laid beside his pillow and used his cap as her bed.

"I hope so," she responded. "After all, that's where the princess sent him ."

"I want to find him," Link smiled at the stars. "I had a dream about him one time, did I tell you about that?" He turned his head to look at Navi who shook her head in response.

"Oh, Navi, it was a beautiful dream! In it, we were both happy and together. We were living our lives together. No worries, no war. Just the two of us. And in the dream, I could see Sheik's face! He's the most beautiful thing I had ever seen!" He sighed contently as he finished speaking.

"But Link, how would be able to recognize him if he doesn't have his face covered?"

"Easy, his eyes. I will never forget his eyes."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Anju felt a harm shake her awake. She gasped and turned around to see who woke her up.

"Kafei!"

"Good evening, darling," he purred as the embraced.

"You came back early!" She said as she still held him.

Kafei chuckled. "We were done with business. There was no need for me to linger."

Anju sat up and turned on the lamp. The image of her beloved husband was striking to her. His purple hair fell down on his shoulder, his smile was always there and the crimson eyes that she loved so dearly, the same as his...

He noticed her frown. "Something the matter?"

"Yes," she nodded. "You see, a few days ago, this young man came here and he's still here."

"Okay," Kafei said carefully. "And who is this young man?"

She smiled. "He's your cousin."

**Thanks again for reading, reviewing and favoring! :D**


	7. Chapter 7

Bright red eyes opened. They scanned the room, it was daytime. The sun was shining into his room and he could see blue skies out his windows. Another beautiful day in the country of Termina. Sheik could hear the people outside: talking, laughing, greeting. Terminans were very friendly people, especially to him. He was not used to people being friendly to him. In Hyrule, people were hostile and unkind, perhaps because of the horrendous war they were all in, no one was in good spirits, they were all busy trying to survive.

He got out of bed and went to the washroom. He turned on a lamp and saw his reflection in the mirror. He combed his hair and braided it. He saw himself again... Sadness. Like always in these past few days.

Sheik thought about Link. The Hylian was always in his mind, except whenever he was occupied, thanks to Anju. But when Sheik was alone, Link was always on his mind. Tears were filling his eyes.

"I miss you, my love," he whispered still looking at himself. "I didn't fight for you, my love. Oh, Link," he sobbed. "I didn't fight for you... Forgive me." His back was shaking from his cries. He sniffed a few times. Tears fell on top of his hands as they were holding the sink. Sheik had not been able to grieve for Link, except for that time that he told Anju everything. He forced himself to move on but he found it difficult. Link was alive but he didn't exist in this time. Sheik's heart felt like it was crumbling again, the pain was intense. He needed to calm down. He took a few deep breaths and sighed. Anju was great company and he needed some at the moment. She was probably downstairs fixing breakfast for the guests in the inn, perhaps he should go and help her. After all, it's the least he could do.

Sheik changed into a green long sleeve shirt, light brown trousers and brown sandals and went down the stairs. As he was going to enter the kitchen, Anju was sitting with someone else. This person was giving their back to Sheik. Purple hair and broad shoulders was all he could see and he felt embarrassed.

"Sheik! Good morning," greeted Anju happily as she stood up.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know you had company," Sheik mumbled. "I'll leave."

Then the person stood up and faced Sheik. There was a kind smile playing on his lips, and his eyes were... Red. Does this mean...

"Kafei?" Sheik asked with a frown.

The purple haired man nodded. "Hello, Sheik. It's so nice to finally meet you," he said as he extended his hand, his smile never leaving his face. "Anju has told me about you."

Sheik took his hand and shook it lightly. "It's nice to meet you too," he said. "I'm sorry for barging into your life like this," he blurted.

Kafei chuckled and shook his head. "Nonsense, this is your home now. You are family."

Sheik gave Kafei one of his most genuine smiles ever. Anju was in tears. "Please," Kafei said as he patted Sheik on the back. "Join us for breakfast, cousin." They all sat down and began their meal.

**-0-**

Link awoke late that morning, and was now packing all his camping supplies. "I'm almost there, Sheik," he whispered as he kept putting things away. "Then we can be together."

Navi was watching her friend from afar. She had never seen him so determined, well, of course when it came to save Hyrule, Link was always determined, but not like this. There was a look of anticipation behind those bright blue eyes was something that Navi had never seen. He really does love him...

"Link," she called out gently.

The young hero stopped what he was doing and looked at her friend. "Yes, Navi?"

"When did you know you love Sheik?"

Link sat down on the grass and thought for a moment. "When I first met him," he said carefully. "He was very nice to me, so I liked him. I saw him as a friend. After I found out that Saria was a Sage, he comforted me..."

_The Hero of Time's feet touched the ground lightly. He was outside of the Forrest Temple. He had just learned that Saria was the Forrest Sage. He would not see her again in this realm. Link sank on his knees and cried. He thought him and Saria would be together forever, playing around and enjoying music._

_Navi hugged her companion's ear and whispered comfort words to him but it was not working. The young hero kept on crying._

_Link felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to see the mysterious red eyes that he had seen at the Temple of Time._

_"I'm so sorry for your loss," Sheik said. "Give yourself some time to grieve, Hero."_

_Link stood up and threw himself at the surprised Sheikah and sobbed uncontrollably. Sheik wrapped his arms around Link and all he did was hold him. He didn't say anything. They just held each other until Link's sobs stopped._

_"Thank you," Link said out of breath. "That really helped."_

_Sheik nodded._

"Every time I would leave the Chamber of Sages, Sheik would be standing outside of each temple waiting for me, to comfort me," Link remembered. "But when I knew that I loved him was at the Ice Cavern, when he taught me the Serenade of Water. His words were on my mind and I knew that I wanted to see him more and more. During my time in the Water Temple, all I did was think of Sheik. And when I saw him waiting for me afterwards, I knew that I wanted to be with him, I knew that I lived him."

Link frowned. "After I was done in the Shadow Temple and Rauru told me that the one was waiting for me and then I saw Sheik, I was happy but then... You know what happened next."

He sighed. "I don't blame Zelda," he smiled as he shook his head. "Now I understand what she had to do, I just wished she never had to send Sheik away."

"It's a new adventure," Navi tried to cheer Link up. "You get to see other places!"

Link laughed as he stood up. "You're right, Navi. We should get going. I slept all morning and it will get dark soon."

The young hero finished packing all his belongings and finally continued on his journey.

**-0-**

Kafei and Sheik were sitting on the roof of the inn, staring into the sky in comfortable silence. Night had just fallen, they saw the sunset together. That day, after their breakfast, Sheik had excused himself abruptly to his bedroom. Kafei was going to follow, but Anju told him that he was grieving someone that he lost in the Seven-Year War.

_"Who was it?" Kafei asked._

_"That is not for me to tell," Anju replied. "Let him tell you on his own. You're Sheikah, you know how it is."_

_"I'm more Terminan than Sheikah," Kafei said with a frown._

_"Still," she insisted. "Let him tell you on his own."_

_Her husband nodded and both continued on their day._

Kafei kept stealing glances at his newfound cousin. He was very curious to see what kind of life Sheik had.

"You're wondering about what happened to me," Sheik said as he stared into the horizon. "Go ahead, ask away."

"Your mother," Kafei hesitated. "Where is she?"

"Buried in Kakariko. Soon after the Seven-Year War began, she died protecting the King of Hyrule. No one left in the castle survived the attack. Impa took Princess Zelda out in time."

Kafei nodded. "Where were you?"

"Mother hid me in the sewers of the castle," Sheik said still staring away. "I managed to hide very well until the attack was over. She was by the King's side."

"I was very fond of your mother," Kafei said. "She was my favorite Aunt. I'm so sorry, Sheik."

"Thank you," added Sheik quietly. "After that, Impa found me and told me of the plan to destroy Ganondorf."

Sheik told Kafei of his years in training, learning the songs, the locations and the Hero of Time. Then he explained his fate, the Hero's and everyone else's.

"The war is over," he concluded. "So... Here I am."

"But that is not all," added Kafei. "Anju told me that you lost someone. And she didn't have to tell me, I've been watching you all day. I heard you crying in your room."

Sheik took a deep breath and looked at Kafei with watery eyes. "I fell in love with the Hero, Kafei."

"Goddesses," whispered the older cousin.

"I loved him dearly," Sheik said with sadness. "I still do. And now he doesn't exist anymore, he's back in his own time, where he will never know of me."

Kafei scooted closer to sit next to Sheik and put his arm around his shoulder and pulled him closer. "You have been through too much, my dearest cousin. Tomorrow, we will pack our bags and I will take you to my favorite places here in Termina."

"Whatever for?" Asked Sheik shocked.

"You need a vacation," Kafei said with a smile.

**Thank you for reading!**


	8. Chapter 8

"Are we in Termina yet?!" Complained Link as they finally descended the mountains the following morning. Because the young hero slept all morning, they travelled for a few miles, much for Link's frustration. He officially hated mountains.

"I think so," Navi replied. "We're done with the mountains."

"I hate mountains," muttered Link. "No more mountains."

Soon, a scream was heard. Link and Navi looked at each other. Link took out the Hylian Sword and became alert.

"Help!" A female voice screamed. "Help!" A growling noise followed after the woman's screams.

Link ran out of the bushes and followed the girl's screams. Suddenly, he saw a young woman running desperately trying to get away from some kind of monster.

"Hey!" Shouted Link. "Leave her alone!"

The monster stopped running and turned around to look at Link. His sneer was intimidating but for the Hero of Time, this was nothing. He gave a battle cry and ran towards the creature.

The monster growled and fled to the woods. Link finally let out the breath that he was holding and put his sword away. When the girl spoke, Link jumped.

"You saved me," she said in awe. "Thank you."

Link nodded. "You're welcome. Are you hurt?"

"No," the girl shook her head. "But I was very scared. That shield... it's from Hyrule, the war that just ended."

"Yes, how do you know about the war in Hyrule?"

"My uncle and cousin live over there and she wrote me three days ago saying that her friend defeated the Evil King."

"Her friend?" Asked Link. "What's your cousin's name?"

The girl giggled. "Malon. My uncle is Talon."

Link gasped. "Really? From Lon Lon Ranch! Oh yes!" He laughed as he extended his hand. "I'm Link."

The girl shook his hand. "I'm Romani. Me and my older sister are the owners of Romani Ranch. Please, come to our house and let me cook you supper as a thank you for saving me."

Link smiled. "It would be nice to have a meal after so long."

Romani laughed and clapped her hands. "It's settled! Let's go then!"

Ten minutes and a friendly chat later, they reached Romani Ranch. It was spacious, filled with horses, cuccos and dogs. Lots of room to run.

"Cremia," called out Romani.

A woman ran out of the main house. "There you are," Cremia said. "You scared me silly! And who is this?" She asked looking at Link.

Romani hesitated. "This is Link, I was nearly attacked by a monster, and-"

"You were attacked!? I told you not to leave the ranch," accused the older sister. "Not while there are still demons roaming around the land!"

"Cremia, the was in Hyrule is over. This is their savior, Malon's friend."

"Fairy boy?" Asked Cremia.

Romani bursted out laughing. Link groaned. "I kept telling her my name was not fairy boy."

Cremia stopped laughing. "Well, welcome to Romani Ranch, Chateau Romani's Village. I am the ranch owner, Cremia." She lifted the sides of her skirt and did a small bow. "So, if you don't mind me asking, where is your fairy?"

Navi flew out of Link's cap and made all sorts of bell sounds. "I'm Navi the Fairy and Link's best friend! Pleased to meet you!"

"Well I'll be damned," said Cremia dumbfounded. "Sweet Malon wasn't telling stories after all."

"I always believed her," muttered Romani. "Now if you'll excuse me, I am going to prepare supper, Link is staying for supper."

Both Link and Cremia looked at Romani disappear into the house. Cremia turned to Link. "So... Link, if you mind me asking, what are you doing over here? Shouldn't you be on vacation after such accomplishment?"

Link chuckled. "I'm looking for someone, actually." He blushed and scratched the back of his neck.

Cremia raised her eyebrows and smiled. "Aha, looking for a loved one. And do you know where your love might be?"

Link nodded. "He's supposed to be in Termina."

Cremia gasped. "You said _he_? My, my, now I'm intrigued! Things just got more interesting! Oh, do tell your story! Me and Romani love good romantic stories!"

One hour later, the meal was gone, three full bellies and two disappointed girls were sitting on the dining room table trying to grasp the tale that Link told them.

"So," said Romani. "He doesn't know that you love him."

Link shook his head. "No, that's why I need to find him so that I can tell him and also because the Princess wants to apologize and fix things."

"Ugh," groaned Cremia. "Such a tragedy."

"Cremia!" Shouted Romani. "Don't say that! It ain't over! Link has to find Sheik! And Link,"'she said as she took his hand. "You will find him, I just know it!"

"Thank you, Romani," Link smiled. "I will find him."

Romani stood up to clear the table and sighed. "Darn it, it's dark. We took an entire day from you, Link. I'm so sorry."

Link smiled and shook his head. "It's okay, I'll just find somewhere to camp, I'm sure-"

"You will not do such thing," interrupted Cremia. "We have a couple of spare bedrooms, you will stay the night. You need a comfortable bed and a full breakfast before you continue."

Link looked embarrassed. "I couldn't, I don't want to disturb you."

"After saving my life today," Romani added. "This is the least we could do. I'm eternally grateful."

"Alright," said Link. "But just for tonight."

"You got a deal, Mr. Hero!" Romani loved to have guests in their ranch. She believed bringing outsiders would increase the ranch's popularity.

A couple of hours later, Link was laying in a very comfortable bed for the first time in a very long time. He thought of his little house in Kokiri Forest, and his little bed. He hoped one of the children took his house, since he didn't need it anymore. Then, realization hit him: he didn't have a home. During his short time with Zelda after everything ended, she said she would help him get settled. Settled for what? What would he do after Ganondorf's defeat? He also hoped Sheik would know what to do.

_Sheik_.

His beloved Sheikah... Link didn't know anything about love or what to do when it came to love. He was sure Sheik would know what to do. Sheik was so smart. He knew everything. All the places that Link needed to go, Sheik knew. He was there when had Link lost all of his friends to their destinies. Sheik let Link hug him. Link loved to hug Sheik. Was that part on how to love someone? There's the kissing too but Link was too afraid to kiss Sheik, what if he was disgusted or would make fun of Link? The young hero didn't know what to think.

"Navi," he called his fairy friend gently. "Are you asleep?"

"Hmm," moaned the fairy. "I was until you said my name." She got out of Link's cap that was next to the pillow. "What do you need?" She said as she sat on the mattress and leaned against the cap. She casted a small glow so that they could see each other.

"Navi," Link said troubled. "I don't know anything about love."

She chuckled. "Yes you do, Link! You know how to love!" She watched the confused expression in the young hero's face and continued. "To love someone is to do things for them, as in friends like you and me. Share things, stories, even adventures. Like with Saria and Darunia and Link Goro."

Link nodded. "What about my love for Sheik? How is that different?"

Navi thought for a moment. _How am I going to explain this?_ "Well," she began. "With you and Sheik, that is a different kind of love, it's a stronger kind. The type that you want to belong to that person and them belong to you. You want to be close to them all the time, never be apart. You feel different when you see that person."

Link nodded, trying to process that information.

"How do you feel when you would see Sheik?"

"Excited," he smiled. "Happy, nervous, I always felt a flutter on my stomach, my heart used to beat faster," he sighed deeply. "I want to see him again."

"Well," she said. "That kind of love is when you fall in love with someone. All the things that you said mean you want Sheik as your life partner and do everything with him."

Link nodded happily. "Yes," he said triumphantly. "I understand now! Thanks Navi."

"You're welcome," she said as she curled up in her friend's cap. _Phew! That went well!_

The next morning, both Link and Navi woke up well rested and refreshed. After a full breakfast, Cremia packed a bag filled with food for Link to take.

"I wish I knew what your friend looks like," lamented Cremia. "My best guess is that he must have gone to Clock Town. That is Termina's main city. If you keep going this way," she said as she pointed on Link's map. "You'll be able to reach Clock Town by this afternoon."

"Thank you, Cremia and Romani. I will never forget this," he said as he went to hug each girl. Navi flew by them in sign of thanks making both women giggle. Link waved good-bye at them and walked away.

"I really hope he finds him," said Romani hopefully. "It's just like a love story but it needs a happy ending."

Cremia nodded. "Yeah and I hope they come here and spend some time with us, I wanna meet Sheik."

"Me too!"

Cremia patted her younger sister's back. "Alright, that means it's work time for us." And both girls went to their expected daily duties.


	9. Chapter 9

Sheik took a deep breath as he inhaled the salty breeze. He was in the patio of a small hut in the Great Bay. The sound of the waves hitting the coastline relaxed him. Kafei was right, the sound of the ocean would calm him down. The skies were blue and the water was clear. Sheik could see some of the coral and Zora swim around.

He still couldn't help but still feel sadness for his loss. It had been a week since the defeat of Ganondorf and Link's, well, departure. He was sure the blue-eyed hero would love this setting. Link always seemed to love things... _Oh, Link._

"Are you alright, cousin?" Kafei asked from the other chair.

Sheik nodded. "Yes," he replied. "This is beautiful, Kafei. Thank you for bringing me here."

Kafei smiled and nodded. "You are my only living blood relative. From now on, we need to take care of each other, no matter what."

"Of course,"'Sheik said almost dutifully. "I appreciate everything you have done for me. I have been just... A grieving mess."

Kafei waved him off. "You suffered a big loss, Sheik. You need to grieve as much as you can. Time will heal your wounds. Me and Anju will be there for you for everything. You are not alone."

Sheik smiled and nodded. "I, I, don't," he stuttered. "Thank you." He felt a ball of emotions crash into his heart and tears came out. He laughed embarrassingly and wiped them away.

"Tell me," said Kafei as he took a sip of his tropical drink. "What was Link like?"

Sheik smiled lovingly as he pictured his hero laughing in his thoughts. "He put everyone's needs ahead of his own. Even mine. He rescued me in Kakariko after a monster escaped from the well. Link took care of me. He was so... Gentle with me."

_Sheik opened his eyes and he could hear people screaming, the sound of the rain and the smell of the fires that almost consumed the buildings of his beloved Kakariko village._

_He tried to sit up, but the throbbing pain that hit his head was too much to handle. The Sheikah did a breathing technique that his aunt had taught him if he ever encountered himself in scenarios like this._

_He heard a pained moan as he looked to his right. The Hero of Time. He was also on the ground. "Looks like you're coming around," Sheik rasped._

_"Are you alright?" Link asked as he got up and reached for Sheik's head, there was some blood by his left brow. Link used his Goron tunic to clean Sheik._

_"No," pleaded Sheik. "Your tunic! You'll ruin it!"_

_Link chuckled followed by a pained expression. "You need it more than I do. And don't worry, I'm not going into that blasted volcano again." He smiled. "Now let me take care of you."_

_The rain fell down hard on them. Sheik was soaked to the bone and his clothes were uncomfortable but he was lost in the young hero's gentle care. The way he moved his bangs out of his Sheik's face. The way his soft calloused fingers touched his chin to lift his head to take a closer look at the wound. The way he looked so concentrated as he cleaned Sheik's brow. The gentle ministrations. Those intense blue eyes. His beautiful lips..._

_This had gone too far. Each time, their encounters had been getting more and more intimate. The last time they had seen each other before this was when they were in each other's arms in the Gerudo Valley. But right that very moment, Sheik wanted to desperately kiss Link. They were so close. He could even see the hero's blush and that made Sheik smile._

_"All done," Link whispered as he caressed Sheik's cheek._

_"Thank you," whispered Sheik._

_They looked into each other's eyes, it felt like an eternity. Link's hand never left Sheik cheek. The Sheikah thought 'to hell with it', and was about to pull down his cowl when they heard the monster Bongo-Bong growl and the spell was broken... That was the last time they would see each other before the reveal._

"Oh, Sheik, I didn't mean to bring painful memories," apologized Kafei. "I only tried to bring good memories."

Sheik shook his head as he wiped his tears away. "It's fine,"'he assured. "No matter what kind of memory it is, it's still going to hurt."

He stood up from his chair and stretched. He saw the ocean and how inviting it was, it felt like it was calling to him. "Do you mind if I go for a swim?"

"Of course not," Kafei laughed. "I'll be here."

Sheik smiled. "Thank you, cousin."

Sheik took off his shirt, leaving him in his bathing suit, or trousers, whatever Kafei called them. He ran into the cool sea water. It felt wonderful on his skin, all the stress leaving his body. He swam close to the shoreline so that he wouldn't get lost.

As he was swimming, a few Zora swam by and waved their hellos at the Sheikah. After a few minutes, he arrived at what it looked like an abandoned beach. He decided to walk around and explore. There were a few fish here and there on the shallow parts and that's when he heard it.

The Great Fairy Fountain song.

The melody was distant but it was also clear. It was without a doubt the Great Fairy Fountain song. But why of all places here? Was somebody playing a trick? He had to investigate.

Sheik followed the music. It got louder and louder after every passing minute until he stopped in front of a cave. He swallowed and went inside.

The fountain was surrounded by a gentle waterfall. In the middle of the room, there was a pool. He approached it and looked into it. He saw his reflection. Then a fairy jumped out, laughing joyfully. Sheik stared wide eyed at the creature in front of him. She was exactly the way Link had described them.

"Ah," said the fairy. "You were able to hear my song."

Sheik frowned. "You were calling for me?"

"Yes," giggled the fairy. "I am one of the Great Fairies that reside in Termina. I know about you, Sheik of the Sheikah."

"H- how?" He asked with wonder in his eyes.

"You carry a heavy burden," she smiled sadly. "You have been struck by tragedy and a great amount of loss." She paused her speech, but he didn't say anything so she continued. "Yet, your greatest loss is the one that will not let you move on with your life."

Sheik chuckled bitterly. "I just don't know what I'm supposed to do with my life. Everything was taken from me, including the one that I love. I feel... So lost without him... I can barely breath... It hurts," he said as he put his hand on his chest, over his heart. "I don't know how long I can continue like this!" His tone was desperate and filled with sorrow.

The Great Fairy nodded. "I understand your grief, young Master Sheikah. I will help you with some comfort and relief. When you leave this cave, you will feel at peace with yourself... I see... Things coming your way and by then, you will know the way."

She extended her hands as magical particles surrounded Sheik. He closed his eyes and felt the pain in his heart slowly go away. He opened his eyes and smiled at the fairy.

"If you ever feel troubled or in conflict, come see me," she offered. "I will help ease your pain."

"Thank you, Great Fairy," Sheik said as he bowed. He turned around, took a deep breath and left the cave.

Kafei sighed with relief when he saw Sheik coming out of the sea. He feared his young cousin might have done something. He was glad he was wrong.

"Did you enjoy your swim?" Kafei asked as casual as possible as he approached Sheik.

"I did," Sheik panted as he stood in front of Kafei. "I was able to do some reflecting."

His older cousin nodded. "Good, are you hungry? The restaurant is ready to serve dinner."

Sheik smiled and nodded. "I could use and bite," he chuckled.

Kafei laughed and gave Sheik his shirt. He put it on and both cousins walked into the Great Bay Restaurant as the sun started to go down.

**So pretty much here you have Link and Sheik's first romantic scene, per say. I also wanted a little tension between them. I hope I did good.**

**Thanks to all of that are reading, favoring the story and reviewing. It's because of you guys that I continue this silly story.**

**On a separate note, I'm going to give myself a small break for a few days. I got some bad news and I haven't been myself in these past few days. I'm feeling a little better but I'm not my joyful self for now. I actually finished this chapter on Tuesday and was going to post it Wednesday night but that's when I got my bad news. Please bear with me and thanks for reading again.**


	10. Chapter 10

Link stood in awe as he stood in the field. He was a few miles away from Castle Town, but the humongous clock was too grand for words. Even Navi was impressed by the massive structure.

"That is one big clock," Link said still watching the clock.

"Yeah," Navi agreed. "Listen Link! We are almost there! Don't stand there looking like a dummy and let's get moving!" The fairy moved around Link, her bells kept going off as she scolded the young hero. Link couldn't help but laugh.

As they kept getting closer, Link started to feel excited. Nervous but very excited. He was finally going to be reunited with his beloved Sheikah guide, but realization struck him and he stopped walking. Navi turned around annoyed and flew at Link.

"What is the matter? Come on!" Navi urged Link to move. The young man wouldn't move.

"What am I going to say to him?" He asked in a child like voice. "Do you think he's going to want to see me?" His eyes suddenly shined with tears and Navi's expression softened.

"Link," she began. "Sheik has feelings for you. Princess Zelda said so, remember?"

"Yeah," he hesitated. "But what if he sees me and doesn't anything to do with me? Then what will I do? I want to be with Sheik!"

Link burst into tears and so bed uncontrollably. "You are having a panic attack, Link!"

"He won't want me," he said as he sobbed. "He'll send me away! And I'll be alone forever!"

"You silly goose," she cooed. "You have me. You won't be alone."

Link sniffed and smiled at Navi, "thanks, Navi."

"You're welcome and Sheik does care for you, by the way. I don't know what his face looks like but from what I saw in his eyes, he does care for you."

Link grinned as he wiled his tears. "I'm being stupid over nothing," he said embarrassedly. "I guess I'm nervous."

Navi rolled her eyes as she gestured for Link to move on.

-0-

"Wow," Link said as they entered the gates of Castle Town. "This is so much different than Hyrule, so cool."

The people of Castle Town were busy on their day but Link couldn't help but notice how happy they were. Comparing to Hyrule, which was consumed by darkness, Termina was a lively country... And Link loved every thing about it.

The young Hylian turned around and by the gate, he saw the guard eyeing him curiously. The man gestured for Link to come closer so he did.

"Hey there, young fella!" The guard greeted. "Say, I have not seen you before, where are you from?"

"Hyrule," Link answered feeling silly all of a sudden.

"Is that right? Well, it so happens that another guy came here from Hyrule a week ago too! Are all of you guys gonna start coming over here?"

Link gasped. "Sheik?! You saw Sheik?!"

The guard frowned. "Is that his name? Odd fellow, quiet too."

"You have to tell me where he is," Link pleaded. "I have to see him."

"He's been staying at the Castle Town Inn. Fine place, it has five stars. The and only best inn in Castle Town. The owners are very nice people. Though Kafei is odd looking with red eyes too, just like your friend... Huh..."

Link shook his head. "Please, where is the inn?"

The guard smiled. "Ah, go down this road, turn on the second right, keep walking and then turn left on the third entrance. You won't miss it. Easy to get there."

Link just stared at the guard. "Right. Thank you." And walked away.

"That was strange," Navi said as she flew next to Link's head.

Link chuckled as he continued walking. "One of the weirdest conversations I've ever had."

"I hope the rest of the guards aren't as dense as this one."

"If not," Link added. "Termina will be in big trouble."

They finally turned the corner and saw the inn. Link took a deep breath and went to the door.

"Hey!" Navi exclaimed. "There's a note on the door, Link!"

"Yeah," Link said as he read the note. "Inn closed for a week. Gone on vacation. We'll be back on Tuesday. Maybe sooner. Sorry for the inconvenience. Need a place to stay? Go to the Milk Bar and speak to Mr. Barten. Nice guy."

"Well that's not good," Navi complained.

"I'm guessing Sheik is with them," Link mumbled. "It's Thursday, which makes five more days until they get back... What now?"

Navi eyed her friend carefully. He was clearly disappointed. Link looked like he was on the verge of tears."

"Listen," she said. "Let's go to the milk bar to see if we can get a room and then... Let's try to enjoy our stay here in the meantime, yes?"

"I guess," Link frowned. "I really wanted to see Sheik, Navi."

Navi hugged his neck. "You will, Link! Just a few more days! We could use a rest! Ever since we woke up from the Temple of Time, we've been going and going without stopping." She flew in front of his face. "Get to know Termina! It will be a safe adventure!"

Link's lips slowly curled into a genuine smile. "You're right... As always. I would have been so lost without you, Navi."

"You keep saying that," she laughed. "Now let's go!"

-0-

Navi hid inside Link's cap while he entered the Milk Bar. It was definitely modern. The stairs led down to a spacious bar. There were tables and stools all over the place. There was a small band playing on its stage and people were quiet listening to the mellow music. The wall behind the bartender was covered by all kinds of bottles. It went from the floor to the ceiling. It was pretty nice, actually.

Link took in his surroundings and walked to the bar where the bartender was cleaning a few glasses.

"Hello and welcome to the Milk Bar," greeted the bartender. "What can I do for you, son?"

"I was going to stay at the Inn but it's closed," Link said as he sat on a barstool.

"Ah, yes," said the older man. "The owners, Kafei and Anju decided to take a vacation, which I reckon to find interesting since those folks never take time off. They have been spending a lot of time with a young man. Rumor has it, he's Kafei's long lost cousin from one of those icky tribes that people are so scared off. But if you ask me, that young boy doesn't say a word. He's very polite and the girls say he's quite handsome, but what do I know?"

Link frowned. "Handsome? Wasn't he covering his face?"

The bartender stared at Link. "Covering his face? No way. He did have long blonde hair."

"In a braid?" Link asked knowingly.

The bartender nodded. "Yeah, it was braided."

"A cousin... I didn't know Sheik had family other than Impa," muttered Link.

The bartender leaned in. "Do you know him, son?"

Link nodded. "He's my friend. And I came to find him."

The bartender raised his shoulders. "Sorry, kiddo. They'll be back until.."

"Thesday, yes, I know," Link nodded as he rolled his eyes. He sighed in frustration. "I need to speak to Mr. Barten to see if I can pay for a room until Tuesday."

The bartender smiled. "I'm Mr. Barten," he said as he extended his hand to Link. "Nice to meet you..."

"Link," the young boy said as he shook Mr. Barten's hand back. "Nice to meet you too. So, do you have any rooms available until Tuesday, Mr. Barten?"

The man nodded. "I do. Let's see, that's a total of five nights but meals are usually not included, but I like you, Link. So I'll make you a deal. How about 300 Rupees for five nights and all meals included?"

"You got a deal," Link grinned as he took out the wallet and gave the man the money.

-0-

Link walked in the room and closed the door. It was nice size room. A double bed in the middle of it with a night stand on each side, a desk on one corner, a window with a view of Clock Town. Link stood there for a few minutes watching the people go on with their lives.

"It's interesting how this side of the world was not affected by Ganondorf's power," Link said as Navi got out of his cap. "Everyone is happy, that's how I remembered Hyrule to be."

"And it will grow strong again," Navi encouraged as she stood on Link's shoulder. "I'm sure the princess will make it happen. Hyrule will be great again."

"I like it here," the young Hylian said. "Something about this place feels comforting to me. No bad memories." Then his stomach grumbled, making them both laugh.

"How about we go and eat, Navi?" Link suggested. "Then we can come back and sleep, I want to sleep for a couple of days."

"Oh great," moaned Navi. "Having you turn into a lazy child again!"

Link laughed as he walked out of his temporary home and closed the door.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Hello everyone. First of all, I want to thank all of you for your patience. The reason why I needed a hiatus was because the day that I posted the last chapter, I lost my job. It's been a trying month for me because I am the sole provider in my home and I take care of my mother, so I've been trying to look for work and to settle with my bills because I didn't have an income anymore. For the past couple of weeks, I have been working but is on call, so it's not everyday, like I don't know if I'll have work tomorrow. Things are better and I found which road I'm supposed to follow but it has been a slow journey. I couldn't even enjoy my birthday of how stressed I've been. **

**Anyways, I want to give a special thanks to **Hylianshadow86, **he's been a great friend to me, so I want to dedicate this chapter to you. Thank you for all your kind words and pick me ups, I'll never forget it!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks again for favoring, reading and reviewing the story! I want to apologize for the huge mistakes that Guest pointed out, like calling Clock Town Castle Town, that was really stupid and I laughed about it. If I'm making any mistakes, please let me know. Again, I appreciate people taking their time to read my story, it's what keeps me writing it! Enjoy!**

Sheik opened his eyes. First thing he noticed were the sounds of the waves. He closed his eyes and sighed; it was already day time. _It's going to take me a while to not spring into action whenever I wake up_. Him and Kafei had been at the Great Bay for almost a week, and it had been a couple of days since Sheik had his visit with the Great Fairy.

Sheik stretched and got out of bed. He noticed Kafei's bed was unmade and empty. He padded to the window where he found his cousin sitting on the cabin's lanai. He had some kind of tropical drink in his hand and he looked like he was enjoying the morning. Sheik smiled. His older cousin had been very caring and understanding. He did managed to distract the younger Sheikah.

Ever since that visit with the Great Fairy, Sheik had felt slightly better. He wasn't a grieving mess like he was before but his hero was in his mind the entire time. The Great Fairy dropped a few hints to make Sheik feel better but he still didn't understand what they meant. Only comfort, I suppose...

Sheik opened the front door of their cabin and went to join Kafei. "Good morning, cousin," Sheik greeted calmly with a smile. "How are you today?" He sat down on the chair next to Kafei.

"I'm well," the older Sheikah replied. "How are you this morning?"

"Better," Sheik admitted. "I slept through the night." Sheik was one that would never sleep through the night, and since him and Link were separated, Sheik barely slept. "I feel rested."

Kafei grinned as he handed Sheik a drink similar to his. "Well, my dear cousin, I think it's fantastic that you were able to sleep. Sleep is one of the most wonderful things in this world," he laughed. "Breakfast should be arriving shortly."

"Thank you," Sheik chuckled. "At what time are we heading back to Clock Town?"

Kafei thought about it for a few seconds. "Let's take it easy, shall we? We can go back tomorrow."

"What about Anju?"

Kafei waved him off. "She'll be alright. I already sent her a letter. She's managed the Inn by herself before. We'll go back tomorrow."

Sheik smiled and shrugged his shoulders. "Alright, if you say so."

**-**

Anju walked into the Inn and saw in the mailbox a letter. It was Kafei's handwriting.

_"Dearest Anju,_

_I decided that Sheik should stay and rest over here another day or two. He is getting better. I'm a little afraid to go back to town and ruin this. Plus, I haven't had this fun with someone other than you in a long time. Sheik is a really sweet kid. I hope you had a good time as well. We'll talk when we get back._

_Love always,_  
_Kafei"_

Anju smiled and shook her head. Kafei did this all the time. He would stay a few extra days just to make sure things are in order. That is what made him an excellent business man but now this is a family situation and she knows that her husband is happy to have his little cousin with them. Though they were not able to conceive, their family was growing and Anju had grown fond of Sheik.

Anju placed a note at the door:

_"Went to Milk Bar to get fellow guests. Be back in a jiffy."_

She walked down the streets of Clock Town. People greeted her warmly as she walked by. She really loves this places and cannot imagine the horrors that Hyrule went through, based on what Sheik said. She considered herself to be very lucky. However, one day, she wished to visit Hyrule and maybe meet Princess Zelda. But the way Sheik spoke of her...

As Anju finally got to the Milk Bar, she opened the door and went down the stairs where Mr. Barten was behind the counter cleaning some cups.

"Anju," the man said. "How are you today? Did you enjoy your time off?"

She smiled at the bartender. "I did. Every time I go see my mother, we have a great time."

Mr. Barten chuckled. "And how about Kafei?"

Anju smiled and rolled her eyes. "Oh, you know Kafei," she nodded knowingly. "He decided to stay longer."

"Sounds like Kafei alright," laughed the bartender. "So, are you here to escort your guests?"

"Yes, how many?"

"Well, there were two. But now there's one. A young one."

"Splendid, where is he?"

"Second floor, last room to your right."

"Thank you, Mr. Barten,"'Anju said as she went up the stairs.

She walked down the aisle until she reached said door. She knocked three times and waited. She could hear some ruffling and a muffled voice, and a bell... A bell?

The door was opened to reveal a young blond man. His hair was sticking up in every direction. He smiled sleepily. "Hi," he said.

"I'm sorry," Anju said quickly. "You were asleep. I'll just come fetch you later."

"Fetch me for what?" The young man asked curiously.

"I'm Anju, the owner of Clock Town Inn. I'm back from my vacation and came to get you so that you could finally get a homey stay and food."

The young man's eyes went wide at the mention of food. "Give me fifteen minutes and I'll be right out." When he was about to close the door, Anju put her hand on it.

"I did't get your name."

"Link," he smiled. "Pleased to meet you, Anju."

-

Sheik needed to see her again. The Great Fairy. A few days ago, she helped him ease his grief a little and Sheik had felt refreshed but thoughts of Link kept creeping into his mind. He knew that he couldn't do this all the time, that he needed to get over his grief by himself, but he decided to go against it for now, since he was so close to the Great Fairy's location, might as well seize the moment. And she had offered to ease his mind if he ever felt conflicted... He felt very conflicted!

He slowly made his way inside the cave and walked towards the fountain. He closed his eyes and concentrated on her presence. Before he knew it, he heard the melody that calmed his soul and hear the bubbly laughter come from the water as she finally emerged, spinning around and laughing joyfully. Sheik smiled.

"Master Sheikah, welcome again," she greeted warmly.

"I... I," he began but his words were choked up.

She lowered herself to his level, placed a finger on his chin and lifted it up. "Say no more," she cooed. "I know why you are here. I do seem to remember that I told you to come again to ease your pain and here you are."

Sheik couldn't help but stare in wonder. His eyes were shining with tears as he nodded at her words.

She closed her eyes. "The love you feel for him is too strong and nothing can break it."

Sheik's eyes went wide at the statement and tears fell down his face as he choked out, "yes."

The Great Fairy smiled. "Ah, worry not, Master Sheikah. Your troubles will soon come to an end and all will be well... You'll see." She released her hold on him and floated back to her fountain.

"I, I don't understand,"'Sheik blurted out desperately. "What am I supposed to do? Please, tell me!"

The Great Fairy giggled, Sheik felt offended. "You, Master Sheikah, will go back to your newfound family and be with them, for they love you. Enjoy your time here at the Bay while you can. And when you go back to your new home... Everything will be well."

Sheik shut his eyes closed as tears fell down again. He sobbed for a few seconds and nodded at the Great Fairy. "I understand."

"Very well," she said in a gentle voice. "Go now. Your new life waits!" And with that, she let out a laughter as she descended into her fountain until she disappeared.

Sheik stood there trying to catch his breath. When I get back to Clock Town, everything will be well? Yes, I have to believe her words. Everything will be well...

He took a deep breath as he walked out of the cave.

-

Anju and Link made it to the Inn and she escorted him to the second floor to the final room. She looked at the young man, he looked horribly tired.

"I hope you find this room comfortable," she said as she gestured him to walk in. Link looked around. There was a double bed, a small couch, a table with a chair, a dresser and small bathroom.

"It will do just fine," he reassured. "It's cosy, I like it." He turned around and grinned at Anju.

She returned the smile. "Oh, that's great! Dinner will be served at seven. If you need anything, please ask away."

Link nodded, his smile never leaving his handsome face. "Okay, thank you."

Anju went upstairs to her living quarters. Something about that young man seemed awfully familiar. She knew she'd never met him but there was something that made her think that she did know him.

As she started to unpack, she thought of Sheik and wondered how he was doing. She hoped he would be in the process of healing. It was like he became a widow, something that Anju was terrified of. Panic rose in her chest as she thought what she would do if she became a widow... Losing Kafei would be horrible and seeing how Sheik was grieving over Link... Link... LINK!

She stood there shocked for a few seconds. "I can't be," she whispered. "He went back in time... Did he?"

She thought hard on Sheik's description of his beloved hero: blonde hair, charming smile, fair skin, sweet personality... Where was the fairy? This guys didn't have a fairy, but his physical characteristics and very peculiar name rang bells in Anju's mind. "It can't be," she whispered again.

She decided to ask him about this during dinner. Anju sat on her bed, confusion written on her face.


	12. Chapter 12

Anju kept staring at Link eat. This young man had a great appetite. The way he was eating her food confused her. Either he had not eaten for the past few days or he simply loved food.

"This is really delicious," Link said with a mouthful of baked potatoes. "I never get to eat like this."

"Thank you,"'Anju smiled. "Did your mother cook like this when you were a boy?"

_I was a kid four months ago..._ "I, uh, I never knew my mother. She died when I was a baby," mumbled Link.

Anju reached and held Link's hand. "Oh, I am so sorry! I didn't mean to pry!"

Link smiled as he chewed. "It's okay. You didn't know."

He concentrated on his meal again. He finished the plate and then he served himself more food. _How do I do this? Is this the Link that Sheik spoke about? What if I'm wrong?_

"So," Anju said as she cleared her throat. "Are you here on business or pleasure?"

Link stopped chewing. He swallowed his food and looked completely confused. "Business or pleasure? I don't understand."

Anju smiled. She liked the young man. "What I mean is, are you here for work or are you here to enjoy your time in Termina?"

Link shook his head. "Neither of those things." And he continued to eat.

Anju tried again. "If you don't mind me asking, where are you from?"

"Hyrule," Link answered as he chewed on cooked carrots.

"Do you want to start a new life here?"

He raised his shoulders. "Haven't thought about that." He kept on eating.

_Come on, kid! Give me something!_ "Were you a soldier in Hyrule?"

Link blinked several times. "What makes you say that?"

Anju shrugged her shoulders. "That sword and shield that you brought."

Link smiled. "Oh yeah, no, I'm not a soldier." He ate more potatoes.

"So," Anju was starting to get impatient. "What are you doing here in Termina?"

Link drank some water and cleaned his mouth with a napkin. "I'm looking for someone."

_Bingo._ "Who are you looking for?"

Link just sat there and stared at his plate. He sighed heavily. "I'm looking for my dearest friend. Someone who was with me when I was going through some bad times. Someone who I came to love with all my heart. Still do... I just hope I'm not too late," he said softly.

_Now we're getting somewhere._ "And who is this person?"

"He's a Sheikah," Link said in a small voice. "His name is Sheik."

Anju gasped. She had all the evidence that she needed. This was Sheik's Link. "Oh my... It is you."

Link frowned. "Sorry?"

She laughed. "Sheik," she began. "Has been living with me and my husband. You see, my husband is a Sheikah as well."

Link's gasped. "Sheik lives here!? More Sheikah?! How?"

"My husband, Kafei, is Sheik's older cousin." She reached out and took his hand. "And you were supposed to be back in time."

Link's eyes went wide. "How do you know?"

Anju smiled gently. "Because Sheik told us everything about you. You're the Hero of Time. Hyrule's savior."

Link blinked as tears fell down. "Where's Sheik?" He asked, his voiced trembled.

"He is at the Great Bay with my husband on vacation," Anju said. "Link, Sheik has been grieving you. He thinks and we all did that you were sent back in time. What happened?"

"I told the princess that I didn't want to go back in time because I lost everything and everyone I knew. Then she told me about Sheik coming here... So, here I am," he smiled.

Anju chuckled. "Oh, Link, tell me everything!"

A few hours went by. Link and Anju sat at the dinning room table. He had her complete attention. Link told her of his life before the quest, how he became the chosen one and his time with Sheik. He teared up when he told her about their last meeting at the Temple of Time, what had happened after defeating Ganondorf and Zelda's secret.

"She wants to apologize to him," Link said as he played with the napkin on the table. "For sending him away. She also said that she has an offer for the two of us, so I'm supposed to take him back to Hyrule when I find him."

Anju frowned and cleared her voice. "Do you know what she's going to offer?"

Link shook his head. "I have no idea. I guess she wants to make peace with him. I don't know," he yawned.

"You poor thing," Anju laughed. "You're tired from all this talking."

Link laughed. "It's okay," he reassured. "It's nice to finally talk about this. I was always told during my quest to keep quiet and not say anything to anyone... Now that it's over, I can tell the story."

Anju clapped her hands once. "I have an idea!" She stood up and started to pace the room. "Kafei and Sheik should be arriving in two days."

Link groaned.

"No, no, hear me out, Link! They will be here in two days, instead of you going there, how about you stay here with me and surprise him when he gets back?"

"Well," he began.

"It will be unforgettable," she insisted. "you will give him the surprise of a lifetime. Just imagine the look of his face when he sees you."

Link rolled his eyes. "Yeah," he snorted. "With his face covered all the time, I can't see that happen."

Anju frowned. "His face covered?"

Link nodded. "Yeah, Sheik wore a cowl that covered most of his face, you could only see his eyes."

"Well," Anju said raising her eyebrows. "He sure doesn't wear a cowl around here."

Link turned his head so quickly that he got dizzy. "What? He doesn't wear... A cowl?"

"No," she said. "He did tell us that he wore one now that I remember, so-"

"You've seen his face," Link interrupted. "His face, you've seen it?"

"Yes," she nodded.

"Oh, Goddesses," Link whispered. "I've never seen his face before. I was always curious but his cowl-"

"Was almost sacred," finished Anju. "I know how it works. Kafei told me about the Sheikah traditions that him and his mother escaped from."

Link stared at Anju as his eyes began to water. "What does he look like?" He asked with his voice trembling.

"He's beautiful," Anju reassured. "He has a long and pointy nose, but it's a fine feature, I believe his best. His lips are plump but thin at the same time; they're pink. He's got a great smile, his teeth are all lined up perfectly like yours and he's got dimples. It's adorable."

Link grinned at the description and closed his eyes. "Not to mention his beautiful red eyes... I can't wait to see him."

"Come," Anju said as she stood up. "You need to go to sleep. Rest as much as you can, Link. Both you and Sheik have gone through some horrendous tragedies. You are welcome to stay as long as you like. I won't even charge you for your stay."

"Anju," Link protested. "I can't do that!"

She put her hands on his broad shoulders. "You can and you will."

Link pouted as he looked down his lap, then he raised his head and looked at Anju. "Okay," he said.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Sheik and Kafei were having breakfast the following morning on their lanai at the Great Bay. Sheik eyed his cousin curiously.

"Don't you miss Anju?"

Kafei raised his eyebrows in surprise but nodded anyway. "I do. I really do," he smiled. "I hope she's not having any problems at the Inn."

Sheik swallowed his food and put the fork down. "Then, we're going back to Clock Town today," he said.

"Sheik," Kafei gasped. "Are you sure you want to go back?"

"Cousin," he began. "I would have been completely lost if it wasn't for you and Anju. Both of you have been so kind to me, I have been taking advantage, I am so ashamed."

"No, Sheik! You got it all wrong," Kafei said mortified. "I am so happy that you came into our lives! You're my family. Please don't leave if that's what you're implying."

"But," he began confused. "Don't you want a family of your own? I'd be on the way."

Kafei sighed deeply and closed his eyes briefly. "Like I said," he said softly. "You are our family. We can't have children. We've tried but we won't be able to."

Sheik saw the sadness behind Kafei's eyes and saw how truth his words were. "Kafei," he whispered. "I'm so sorry."

Kafei let out a shaky laugh. "It may not mean anything to you but," he took a deep breath. "You coming into our lives, it has been a blessing. You've kept us busy. It hurts us to see you grieving and we want to take care of you... If you let us."

Sheik gasped. He never imagined someone would care like this for him. In a family sense, a love that he'd been secretly craving for a long time. The love between family. And here was Kafei, his much older cousin, pouring his heart out. Sheik couldn't leave the , not after everything that him and sweet Anju had done for him. Suddenly, Sheik decided: _My new home is in Termina with my family._

"I won't go anywhere," Sheik said, voice with raw emotion. "I'm staying."

Both cousins stood up to embrace each other. "Right," Kafei said after the hug. "Let's get our bags. We're going home.

Sheik gave Kafei one of his most sincere smiles ever.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

"She's really nice," Link told Navi. "She's been taking care of Sheik all this time."

"She does sound nice," Navi agreed. "Sheik is still practically a stranger."

Link nodded. "I'm so close, Navi! The only thing is for Sheik to come back and then I'll see him," he said with a dreamy expression.

Navi landed on top of Link's shoulder. "And then back to Hyrule?"

Link's expression fell. "I guess. I don't know!" He stood up from the bed and paced the room. "What if he doesn't want to go back, then what?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "Just ask him and see what he says."

"Yeah," Link nodded. "I'll ask him. Well I better get ready for bed, I'm going with Anju tomorrow for the market to help her buy food for the week. She said that she's going to teach me how to cook," he finished with a hint of excitement.

Navi flew in front of Link. "Maybe you can cook Sheik a surprise meal!"

"That's a great idea, Navi!" Link said excitedly. "Me cooking for Sheik! I want to learn to cook lots of things so that he never goes hungry and that he can see how much I love him!"

Navi laughed delightedly. "Oh, Link! You're such a romantic!"

Link laughed too.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

The next day, it was almost noon; Anju and Link were walking all over the market. "This specific market opens once a week, it's called 'Farmer's Market'", she said. "Lots of vegetables, fruits and meat. Also spices and other stuff."

Link kept turning his head all over the place to look at all the unfamiliar things. He was never exposed to this kind of environment. He was actually enjoying himself. He stopped at a fruit stand. Anju stopped and stood by Link.

"Anything you like?" She said with a teasing voice as she bumped her shoulder to his.

Link chuckled and nodded. "The apples. I've never seen them like this." He took one and studied it. "I'm so used to seeing fruits and vegetables in trees and crops that you have to work your way to get them. And these guys already did that for you. It's so weird." He put the apple back.

Anju smiled in sympathy as she patted his back. "You'll get used to it, Link. Just give it time."

_Time..._ "Oh, I have a lot of it," he mumbled with a smile as he walked away.

An hour later, Link was pushing a cart containing lots of food for the Inn. Anju was chatting and laughing at the same time when suddenly...

"HERO!"

Link and Anju stopped on their track and turned around. Link saw two figures, one with purple hair and another one with blonde hair and it was braided. The man in the people hair looked at Link with a shocked expression and the younger one was filled with emotions and his eyes were teary. Link looked closely at them and noted how both men had crimson eyes... _Crimson... That meant... Is he?_ And he called Link "hero", and there is only one person that called him that...

"Sheik?"


	13. Chapter 13

**So, hello again. Long time no seen. It's been a while, I know. For those that were following the story, I apologize for the huge delay. A lot has happened since I last posted a chapter for this. Job crisis, death, stress, grey hair and a little more. Things are better now and I missed writing this cute story. I pretty much left it in a cliffhanger. So I hope that you enjoy reading and please leave a review! :)**

Kafei and Sheik were walking through the crowds of Clock Town. Sheik walked close to his older cousin as he guided them both. "I forgot that the farmer's market goes on today," he added.

Shiek smiled in return and shrugged. "It's fine. Part of being normal."

Kafei chuckled and nodded, "indeed. Which means Anju should be around here somewhere."

They both stopped at a souvenir tent to look at the tiny replicas of the massive clock in Clock Town. Sheik took one and studied it carefully. "They did a fine work on this one." And put it down.

Then they began to walk side by side. People walked in front of them, across from them, everyone happy and busy. Sheik wasn't paying attention to the crowd as he looked at his cousin, who was trying to find his wife. "I may have an idea where she could be," he said.

They turned to a corner and were walking to a flower stand. There were many in the small city, but this one was Anju's favorite and she always loved to buy flowers from this stand to decorate their cozy inn. The crowd started to disappear and before they knew it, Anju was in sight, visiting that precise flower stand that Kafei had mentioned. She had her back to them. The older Sheikah stopped walking.

"What's the matter?" Asked Sheik concerned.

"Anju," he said with a frown. "She's not alone."

Sheik looked at the person in question. As Anju was cheerfully looking at the flowers, she was talking to this young man who was carrying grocery bags and managed to hold flowers that Anju handed to him. He was tall, blonde, mysterious. Like Anju, he had his back to them. But then, Sheik heard it. The young man laughed. He knew that laughter. Sheik's entire body froze as he grabbed Kafei's arm.

"Sheik," Kafei said startled. "What is it?"

"H-he..." Sheik stuttered. "He..." And took a deep breath.

The young man turned sideways and looked around. Sheik could hardly believe it. _Am I dreaming? That's Link! No, it can't be..._

Both Sheikah stood frozen looking at Anju and Link. As Anju paid for the flowers, she took them from Link. They started to walk away when suddenly...

"HERO!"

The person in question looked at the source of the scream. Sheik inhaled deeply. Tears started to run his face as Link looked at him. But the hero didn't know what The Sheikah looked like without his cowl. He was about to go and explain when...

"Sheik?"

Sheik let out a sob as he began to openly cry. Words wouldn't come out so he nodded eagerly. He closed his eyes for a moment to later find himself in a tight embrace. He nearly lost his balance, and was pushed back a little, but he held on to his hero. Link.

"I found you!" Sobbed Link into Sheik's shoulder. "Oh, Sheik... I have finally found you." Link was also crying.

Sheik couldn't believe it. Were the goddesses playing twisted jokes on him now? He needed to be completely sure. He put his hands on Link's shoulders and pushed him back to get a good look at him. Both were panting heavily from all the crying.

"How can..." Sheik panted. "You're here! How?"

Link let out a joyful laugh. "I didn't go back in time! I just couldn't! I had to find you." He wiped his tears away and stared at Sheik in wonder. "You're so beautiful," he said as he cupped Sheik's face and traced it with his fingers. "I finally get to see you."

Sheik gasped and blushed at the intimate comment and gesture. It was all happening too fast and to make matters worse, they were in public. Thankfully, Kafei and Anju stepped in.

"Sheik," Kafei said with humor in his voice. "Would you like to introduce us?"

Sheik laughed embarrassed as Link stepped away with his face red as he scratched the back of his neck. "Kafei, this is Link. The Hero of Time."

Kafei extended his hand as Link took it. "Link, it's wonderful to finally meet you." Link smiled broadly as he shook Kafei's hand.

Sheik was still in shock. "Link, this is Kafei, my older cousin."

"This is so cool," Link said in awe. "I'm so happy you still have family, Sheik."

"Yes," Sheik agreed. "I am very fortunate. And I am sure you met Kafei's sweet wife, Anju."

Anju was standing next to Kafei, she was also crying and she nodded. "Link has been staying at the inn for the past couple of days waiting for Sheik. We were planning a surprise dinner but this was so much better," she laughed.

"Come," Kafei announced. "Let's go back so that we can have a proper meal and reunion."

Kafei took the groceries from Link and winked at him. Anju put her arm around her husband's as they walked. Link and Sheik walked side by side, stealing glances at each other and blushing furiously. Their bodies were getting closer and closer and their hands touched. Sheik decided to risk it and laced his fingers through Link's, who held on eagerly. Both looked at each other and grinned. Sheik felt like he was on cloud nine.

**-0-**

Back at the inn, all four went upstairs to the apartment and settled in the loving room. Kafei sat on a single couch as Anju sat on arm set. Sheik sat on the other longer couch and Link sat next to him. Link never taking his eyes off Sheik, he scooted closer and held his hand. He laughed.

"I'm so happy that I found you," he confessed. "I have been walking non stop to get to you."

Sheik blushed, smiled and looked down embarrassed. "I thought you were gone. I thought I lost you. I am so sorry things got out of hand."

Link frowned and shook his head. "It's fine now," he said as he stroke Sheik's cheek. "Nothing and no one is going to stop us now." Sheik leaned into the touch and closed his eyes.

"But," he said as he looked at Link. "What happened after you defeated Ganondorf?"

Link smiled. "Zelda told me everything and she told me when she found you and your duty and stuff."

Sheik shook his head. "I didn't follow her command, that's why she had me exiled."

"No," Link shook his head. "Zelda wanted me to become king, but I told her that it was you that I love."

Sheik's eyes went wide and he held his breath.

"I didn't go back in time because I love you, Sheik," Link confessed as he leaned in to kiss Sheik's cheek.

"I've loved you ever since the first moment I saw you," Sheik blurted out. "I wasn't supposed to, I tried to deny these feelings but... You made it difficult every time I saw you."

Both Kafei and Anju chuckled. "Link," Kafei said. "What happened with the princess?"

"She accepted and supported my decision. She gave me a new sword."

"The Master Sword needed to return to its resting place after the quest was over," Sheik finished.

"Right," Link nodded. "The Royal Family secretly forged a special sword many, many years ago and they kept it hidden. It was saved for the land's savior. It's called the Hylian Sword. It looks like the Master Sword but with different colors. I love it."

Sheik smiled as he saw his hero talk delightedly about his new sword. He still couldn't believe that Link was there with him.

"Sheik," Link turned to his Sheikah. "I talked to Zelda a lot. She wants you to come back to Hyrule."

Sheik frowned, clearly not happy. "Why?"

Link sighed. "She wants to apologize to you properly. She also said that she has an offer for you that would benefit us greatly. That's what she said."

"I do not wish to see the princess," he said in a cold voice. "At least not now."

"Sheik," Anju called out gently. "She wants to make amends. She knows she made mistakes."

Sheik sighed as Link squeezed his hand. "I'm just not ready to go back to Hyrule." He sighed deeply. "For once, I'd like to do what I want."

Link cocked his head to the side. "What do you want?" He asked curiously.

Sheik bumped his forehead against Link's gently. "I want to stay in my new home, with my new family," he looked at Anju and Kafei and smiled. He turned to Link and kissed his forehead. "I want you to stay with me. Enjoy this peace. You were forced to grow up and have been like this for a few months. I also want for you to get to know yourself."

"Will you help me?" Link asked hopeful.

Sheik smiled tenderly at the question and nodded. "Of course I will. For I will get to know myself too. I've been a warrior all of my life. This is the first time I've been granted freedom and I plan to seize it!"

Kafei chuckled. "Something for both of you to do together. As friends and lovers."

Anju smiled as she stood up. "I best be going. I have to put the flowers in their new vases and start supper."

Kafei stood up as well. "I'll help you." He turned to Link and Sheik. "You two go spend some time together. Be back for supper at six." And with that, they both left the room.

Sheik saw them leave and turned to Link who was staring at him. He felt embarrassed. "What is it?"

"You," Link said in wonder. "I finally get to see your face. I had dreams of me seeing your face. But I had your eyes, and that was good enough for me."

Sheik held his breath. No one had ever said these words to him and now they were being said from the one that he loved. His hero. Sheik thought he was going to spend the rest of his life grieving. It's amazing how things change in one split second. He couldn't contain his emotions, so he began to weep.

"Sheik? What's the matter?" Link asked worried as he touched his friend's face.

Sheik closed his eyes, basking in the feeling of Link's warm hand. "I can't believe you're here," he sobbed. "I thought I had lost you forever. These days have been very difficult for me."

Link's tears began to fall as well. "I know," he nodded. "Anju told me how sad you've been. I'm so sorry."

Sheik opened his eyes and frowned. "Don't you dare apologize to me," he said as he stood up and paced the room. "Non of this was your fault. You were forced into this."

"So were you," sniffed Link.

Sheik looked at Link, who was still sitting on the couch. He looked very vulnerable and very much like a child._ He's still a child_. Sheik smiled as he extended his hand. Link took it and stood up. They stood close to one another. Sheik wiped Link's tears with his thumbs. "We're not at war anymore thanks to you, my hero," Shiek whispered as he held Link's face gently. "I want to write a letter to the princess. We can go back to Hyrule in a month. I want to spend time with you."

Link nodded. "I want to spend time with you too," he whispered.

Sheik smiled. "Let's go write that letter."

**Thanks for reading and reviewing! :D**


	14. Chapter 14

**I am so sorry for the extremely late update. A lot has happened. I am not going into details to not bore you with it. But this fic has been in the back of my mind and I intend to finish it. This is a chapter that some have been waiting and I am sorry again for the very late update. Please enjoy.**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

"Hoot hoot," the messenger owl hooted as he flew away towards Hyrule with the letter. Sheik and Link stood by the post office balcony as they saw the owl disappear behind the trees. Sheik turned to Link and smiled.

"I guess that's done," he told his hero.

"Yes" Link agreed as he took Sheik's hand. "We have to go back to the inn. I'm gonna eat dinner with you!"

Sheik chuckled as he rolled his eyes. "The things you think about." They started to make their way back to the inn hand in hand.

"I wanna see what you look like when you eat," Link said with excitement. "I've never seen you eat! During the quest, I wondered if you ever ate."

Sheik stared at Link. "I'll have you know, I eat a lot."

"I eat more," challenged Link with a spark in his eyes.

"You're on, hero."

**-0-**

Princess Zelda of Hyrule stood in front of the ruins that was once her home and now, Ganon's as well. She looked up at the sky, the day was beautiful, but she missed the sounds of birds chirping, a common thing around that area that Zelda used to love. She turned around to look at the city, still in ruins. She sighed deeply. _Hyrule will be better than the old one!_ She sure missed Impa. The Sheikah knew how to comfort Zelda and always had a suggestion for a problem. _I'm not sure if I can do this alone..._

She said the sounds of wings and what sounded like an owl. She turned around and saw the bird flying close to her. She raised her arm and the owl landed smoothly on it.

"Hello," she greeted him. "I see you have a letter. Is it for me?"

The owl hooted in response and allowed Zelda to remove the letter from it's neck. "Thank you," she smiled. And with that, the owl flew away.

Zelda went to sit by a rock near by. She opened the letter and began to read.

_Princess Zelda,_

_I arrived to the country of Termina safely. There, I met my cousin Kafei and his wife Anju, who run the town's inn. I have been staying with them ever since._

_Zelda stopped reading. She placed the letter over her chest and sighed in relief. "Thank the Goddesses," she whispered. "He found him." She continued to read._

_The Hero of Time found me. He told me that you wish to see me. Unfortunately, that will have to wait. We have decided to come to Hyrule in exactly thirty days._

_Sheik_

_P.S. Link wants you to write back informing how his beloved horse, Epona is doing. He left her at Lon Lon Ranch since the road to Termina was treacherous for her._

Zelda placed the letter on her lap and sighed heavily. She kinda knew this would happen. She knew Sheik resented her for ordering him to leave Hyrule. The coldness in the letter was clear as day. She knew that he wouldn't want to see her, Impa had predicted that.

She was secretly hoping that Sheik and Link would be by her side to rebuild Hyrule with her. But it wasn't their responsability._ Again... I was being selfish. They're together now and I wish them well. I'm going to have to rebuild Hyrule on my own. After all, I'm their new ruler..._

She turned around and made her way toward the city.

**-0-**

Link and Sheik climbed up the stairs to the apartment and both stopped to smell the food. "Wow, smells really good," Link said happily.

"Sit down," Anju laughed. "This meal is a special occasion!"

All four sat down and ate. Kafei noted how happy Sheik looked. He ate enthusiastically, stared at Link longingly and smiled every time their eyes met. The older Sheikah was relieved that his younger cousin was finally happy after all these days of sadness and sorrow. To Kafei, Sheik behaved like a widower, he had never seen anybody that in his life over a lost love.

In the days that they were at the Great Bay, Sheik showed great improvement. Of course, he would have lots of moments of silence and cried but it wasn't as bad as when he met the young Sheikah. What worried Kafei was that Sheik was too young to experience that kind of loss. Fortunately, things changed for everyone because now Sheik was happy and that made Kafei happy. He vowed to be there for Sheik in everything.

Anju cleaned her mouth with a napkin. "What did you boys do?"

Sheik swallowed and cleared his voice. "We wrote a letter to the princess telling her that we would be in Hyrule in 30 days."

"I have my horse there," Link added. "I want to bring her here. I don't like being away from her. And I know that she's taken care of, I just want her here."

Anju and Kafei nodded.

Sheik sat up and put his hand on Link's shoulder. "Navi," he remembered. "Did she part ways with you?"

Link grinned. "No, she didn't! She's actually in my room. I should go get her."

"Who is Navi?" Kafei asked puzzled.

"Link's fairy companion," Anju replied. "She's the sweetest thing ever! Very friendly."

"I'll go get her," Link hopped out of his chair and ran to the room. When he opened the door, Navi was asleep in Link's cap. He shook her awake gently.

"Navi," he whispered. "Guess who I found today?"

She opened her eyes and sat up. "Sheik! You found him?!"

"I did," Link smiled. "He's asking for you. You wanna go see him? We're having dinner, you should be hungry. There's a lot of food, it's so good," Link babbled happily. "And you can meet Kafei, he's here too!"

Navi flew lit of her and Link's room and went straight to the dining room.

"Sheik," she cried out but immediately frowned. She couldn't see him. She saw Anju and two other men. The blonde one stood up and smiled gently.

"Hi, Navi," Sheik said gently. "It's so good to see you again."

Navi grinned as her wings flopped fast and made bell noises. "Sheik! Your face! It's nice to see your face!" She flew to him and hugged his neck. He patted her back.

Kafei stared in wonder at the fairy which made Anju giggle. Navi sat on Sheik's shoulder as he turned around to see his cousin. "Kafei, this is Navi. Navi, this is Kafei."

"Nice to meet you, Kafei!" She said happily as she waved.

"Navi was Link's companion during the war. They met when Link was a child. She was suppose to go on her way as soon as Link's quest was over." Sheik looked in thought for a brief moment. "Why didn't you leave, Navi?"

Navi flew to see Sheik. "I couldn't leave him," she said. "Link lost everyone he loved, including you. When he lost you, I thought he was done for, but he promised to save the land for you. He honored you at the end."

Sheik turned around to see Link lean against a column between the dining room and living room. He was looking at the ground as he rubbed the back of his neck, as if he was embarrassed. Sheik's heart fell.

"Everything that he went through, the loses, the cleansing of the land, and the princess' reveal, was a lot for Link to handle on his own," Navi said quietly. "I couldn't leave him. I didn't want to."

Sheik looked at Link sadly and walked to him. He took the hero's hand and placed it on his chest. "I'm here now," he told the Hylian. "And I'm not going anywhere, not this time."

Link's eyes filled with tears as he hugged Sheik tightly. "I'm not going anywhere either," he sobbed.

Kafei, Anju and Navi all they did was to look at Link and Sheik embrace and cry quietly.

**-0-**

After dinner and conversations were over, Kafei and Anju had retired to their bedroom. Link and Sheik were in the living room. Navi was also there. Link let out a very large yawn which made Sheik smile.

"It has been quite a day," he said knowingly.

Link stretched and nodded. "It has and I'm exhausted."

"I am tired too," Sheik said. "You should go rest. We both should."

Sheik stood up, Link followed. The Hylian turned to the Sheikah. "Not yet," he said gently. "Can we go out on the roof to look at the stars?"

Sheik noticed a bright blush on the hero's fair face. He chuckled. "Link?"

He shook his head and chuckled. "I've always loved to watch the stars. I would go out on the roof of my house back in the Kokiri when I..." He suddenly stopped talking. "When I was a kid," he finished sadly.

Sheik felt terrible for him and still angry that Link's childhood was stolen. "You know," he began. "You can still do the things that you used to do. Being an adult doesn't mean that you have to stop. Now is your chance to do what you please. If you want to see the stars on a roof, so be it."

Link grinned broadly and hugged his Sheikah. "Will you come with me to watch the stars?"

"I'd love to," Sheik answered as he held on to his hero.

**-0-**

They were sitting on the roof of the inn. It was a clear night. All the stars of the universe were visible. Link and Sheik sat side by side, enjoying the view and each other's company.

Sheik was in awe. Never in his life, he had seen the sky like this. There too many things going on for him to worry about looking at the sky. Now that things were different, he was completely taken away. Link was watching him with an amused expression.

With a playful tone, he asked, "what do you think?"

"So beautiful," Sheik whispered still looking at the night sky. "I never paid attention to the stars before. Too many things going on."

"Are you happy you came here?" Link asked.

Sheik laughed joyfully. "I've never felt this happy before. You're here and now things seem to be perfect."

Link couldn't help but smile. "I feel the same way. I'm so happy that we're here together." He stopped for a moment to just look at Sheik. "I've had dreams of you of all the times that I didn't see you. I felt like you were watching me."

"That's because I was," chuckled Sheik.

"Ha," laughed Link. "Well then. The point is that you were in my thoughts and dreams. I didn't know what they were until I slowly realized, from hearing all the people that I met, that I was in love with you. The moment that I knew that I really loved you was when we were sharing that bedroll in the Gerudo desert."

Sheik smiled and nodded. "It was for me too," he confirmed. "I tried so hard to resist you, but I let myself go when I woke up and found you with me."

"It was so cold and to be honest, I was scared," confessed Link. "I felt so safe with you. I tried my best to not wake you up and you didn't. You turned around and faced me but you were asleep. I wanted to see your face."

"Why didn't you?"

"Because I respected your privacy. I mean, you covered your face for a reason. And that is one thing that the Great Deku Tree taught me, to never invade someone's privacy." Link smiled and raised his shoulders as if he finished his point.

Sheik gasped. "You are amazing," he said in awe. I love you."

Link grinned, "I love you too."

Both looked into each other's eyes and smiled. Their moment was completely perfect. Before each knew what was happening, their faces were moving closer, slowly, as if they were magnets until their lips were finally touching. It was the gentlest of all touches each could ever imagine. It was pure, just like their love.


End file.
